dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Detekoi tobikiri ZENKAI pawā!
''Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Pawā! ''(pl. Ukaż się niesamowita siło ZENKAI!) – utwór kończący w oryginalnej japońskiej wersji Dragon Ball Z w odcinkach 1 - 194. W odcinkach 195 - 291 zastąpiony utworem "We Were Angels". thumb Informacje Tekst piosenki został napisany przez Toshihisa Arakawa, muzykę skomponował Takeshi IKE, z układem z Kenji Yamamoto, a piosenka była wykonywana przez MANNA. Tekst right Język japoński 駆けてくるよ　アップル色モンスター 飛んでくるよ　ナッツの香りエイリアン 出会って　ドッキンドッキン（ドッキンドッキン） ぴかぴか銀河はポップコーンシャワー 昨日にバイ・バイ・バイ（悟飯） 不思議（一杯） 力を込めて（お変りオーケー） こちらへ　ライ・ライ・ライ うう…ミラクル全開パワー 腹減り　腕白　筋斗雲 山程沢山　水平線 出合って別れて　出合って別れて 大変 ああもう　神様も辛いよね …御免 うう…満腹全開パワー 出てこい飛び切り全開パワー 踊ってるよ　コーヒー味ザウルス 笑ってるよ　チーズたっぷりスコーピオン 出会って　ドッキンドッキン（ドッキンドッキン） プルプル宇宙は　タイムマシンゼりー 昨日にバイ・バイ・バイ（悟飯） 不思議（一杯） 力を込めて（お変りオーケー） こちらへ　ライ・ライ・ライ うう…ミラクル全開パワー 辛口　円やか　かめはめ波 なるへそ　楽々　無人島 出合って別れて　出合って別れて 大変 ああもう　エンマ様泣かないで …あは うう…満腹全開パワー 出てこい飛び切り全開パワー Język japoński (transkypcja) Kaketekuru yo APPURU Iro MONSUTAA Tondekuru yo NATTSU no Kaori EIRIAN Deatte DOKKIN DOKKIN (DOKKIN DOKKIN) Pikapika Ginga wa POPPUKOON SHAWAA Kinou ni BAI BAI BAI (Gohan) Fushigi (Ippai) Chikara wo Komete (Okawari OOKEE) Kochira he RAI RAI RAI Uu... MIRAKURU Zenkai PAWAA Haraheri Wanpaku Kintoun Yamahodo Takusan Suiheisen Deatte Wakarete Deatte Wakarete Taihen Aa mou Kami-Sama mo Tsurai yo ne ...Gomen Uu... Manpuku Zenkai PAWAA Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai PAWAA Odotteru yo KOOHII Aji ZAURUSU Waratteru yo CHIIZU Tappuri SUKOOPION Deatte DOKKIN DOKKIN (DOKKIN DOKKIN) PURUPURU Uchuu wa TAIMUMASHIN ZERII Kinou ni BAI BAI BAI (Gohan) Fushigi (Ippai) Chikara wo Komete (Okawari OOKEE) Kochira he RAI RAI RAI Uu... MIRAKURU Zenkai PAWAA Karakuchi Maroyaka Kamehameha Naruheso Rakuraku Mujintou Deatte Wakarete Deatte Wakarete Taihen Aa mou ENMA-Sama Naka nai de ...Aha Uu... Manpuku Zenkai PAWAA Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai PAWAA Język angielski(fanowska wersja) Coming right at you, an apple-colored monster, Flying at you, a nut-scented alien. Meeting together, throbbing throbbing (throbbing throbbing), Sparkling galaxy is a popcorn shower. Yesterday goes bye bye bye (Gohan) Mystery (Lots of it) Putting in your powers (Substitutes are okay) Going this way, lai lai lai Ooh... Miracle Full-Throttle Power A hungry, naughty Kintoun, Lots and lots of horizons, They met, they parted, They met, they parted, It is difficult! Aw man, Even Kami-sama had it rough ...Sorry. Ooh... Gluttonous Full-Throttle Power Come on out, Extraordinary Full-Throttle Power Dancing with you, a coffee-flavored 'saurus, Laughing with you, a cheese-covered scorpion. Meeting together, throbbing throbbing (throbbing throbbing), Jiggling universe is a time-machine jelly. Yesterday goes bye bye bye (Gohan) Mystery (Lots of it) Putting in your powers (Substitutes are okay) Going this way, lai lai lai Ooh... Miracle Full-Throttle Power A mild and spicy Kamehameha, I see, easily deserted island, They met, they parted, They met, they parted, It is difficult! Aw man, don't cry, Enma-sama ...Ah ha. Ooh... Gluttonous Full-Throttle Power Come on out, Extraordinary Full-Throttle Power Język polski (wersja fanowska) Jadąc prosto na ciebie, jabłko-kolorowe potwór, Latanie na ciebie, ziemny-pachnące obcy. Spotkanie wspólnie, pulsujący pulsujący (pulsujący pulsujący), Błyszczący galaktyka jest prysznic prażona kukurydza. Wczoraj idzie nalny nalny nalny (Gohan) Misterium (Dużo to) Umieszczenie w swoich uprawnień (Zastępcy są w porządku) Idąc tą drogą, lai lai lai Ooh... Cud całkowicie otwartej przepustnicy Głodny, niedobry Kintoun, Wiele, wiele horyzontów, Spotkali się oni rozstali, Spotkali się oni rozstali, Trudno! Aw człowiek, Nawet Kami-sama ciężkie chwile ...przepraszam. Ooh... żarłoczny całkowicie otwartej przepustnicy Chodź, nadzwyczajną moc całkowitego otwarcia przepustnicy Tańcząc z tobą kawy aromatyzowane 'zaur, Śmieje się z ciebie, ser pokryty skorpion. Spotkanie wspólnie, pulsujący pulsujący (pulsujący pulsujący), Wstrząsać jest czas-machine galareta. Wczoraj idzie nalny nalny nalny (Gohan) Misterium (Dużo to) Umieszczenie w swoich uprawnień (Zastępcy są w porządku) Idąc tą drogą, lai lai lai Ooh... Cud całkowicie otwartej przepustnicy Łagodny i pikantny Kamehameha, Widzę, łatwo bezludnej wyspie, Spotkali się oni rozstali, Spotkali się oni rozstali, Trudno! Aw człowiek, nie płacz, Enma-sama ...Ah ha. Ooh... żarłoczny całkowicie otwartej przepustnicy Chodź, nadzwyczajną moc całkowitego otwarcia przepustnicy Język angielski (DVD) Here it comes a-fighting, an apple-colored monster, Here it comes a-flying, a nut-scented alien, They meet and the heart beats faster. Sparkle, sparkle, the galaxy's a popcorn shower. Yesterday goes bye, bye, bye, (Gohan) Mystery (far as the eye can see) Gather up your energy (substitutes are okay) Come over here, lai, lai, lai, Ooh, miracle ZENKAI power! A hungry, naughty, Kinto Un, A mountain full of horizons. They meet each other, they come apart, They meet each other, they come apart. Oh, no! Aah, enough! Even Kami-sama has it rough. So sorry. Ooh, full-bellied ZENKAI power! Come on out, full-on ZENKAI power! There goes a dancing coffee-flavored saurus, There goes a laughing, a cheese-laden scorpion, To meet them I'm excited. The universe is a time machine jelly. To yesterday Bye-bye-bye (Gohan), Wonderful (Full of it), I'm saving up my power (You come again it's Okay), Towards me, Come come come. Ooh, miracle ZENKAI power! Around Kamehameha, Easy living isle with no men, Meeting and parting, meeting and parting, It's really hard. Ah, No more Enma-Sama don't cry anymore! (Aha!) Woh... I am full now, full ZENKAI power. Come on out, full-on ZENKAI power! Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBZ